Unwilling for Change
by Chizz-Wiz of BL
Summary: With the death of his wife, Yami is left only with his 4 children. With failed atempts of finding a relationship due to his kids antics,he starts to give up. But will one school teacher change his mind, or fall to his kids like everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

Let the story begin!

Ch.1 New teacher and Old problem

**In School**

_'_Hello class I am your new World History teacher Mutou,Yuugi' announced the teacher.'Since you all and I are new to Domino High,why don't we introduce ourselves.' The first to stand was a girl with silky black hair with two ponytails laid in front her shoulder,and reached her neckline.'My name is Yukimia,Kaoru and I like things in order so I'm applying for the 9th grade presidential position'.She said with unwavering confidence, next was a boy with hair that stood straight with the base of black,golden bangs and red, Yuugi couldn't belive someone else had his type of hairstyle, but it was slightly different. Yuugi's hair had amethyst tips that matched his big eyes,while this student had a type of darkend crimson color to him.'The name is Jake Sennen-' the boy was cut off by gasps in the classroom.A student was about to speak but Yuugi gave them a warning look to not interupt again.'Please continue Jason' Yuugi said. 'That's it'.He said with a shrug of his shoulders.'Are you sure,I find it hard to belive that you have no interests or hobbies you enjoy.'Yuugi said knowing someone just couldn't like nothing. But Jason just gave another shrug. Yuugi had made a mental note to call his new student's parents later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

'That's it, call security up here immediatly!'Yami ordered his secretary.'Yami I can't belive you just did that!' Teana yelled at the top of her lungs.'I can't belive after all the threats I made you still won't leave me the fuck alone!'Yami said half yelling and half exasperated.'Oh Yami,I know your just playin'.Teana said in a bashful voice while batting her eyelashes. Yami could only cringed in his mind, five seconds later the security guards came and grabbed each of Teana's arms and lifted her off the ground._'Thank Ra'_ Yami said mentally, out loud he said, 'Ronnie, Mitch I wan't you to ''escort'' Miss Gardner out the building and to not allow her to enter my company again, and tell all the staff members when this problem is taken care of'.Yami said, all this with a smirk on his face. Teana looked beyond angry when she was carried out .Yami then returned to his black leather seat and his large black desk. He began to go into deep thought about his departed wife Heba._'Why can't there be anyone like you Heba'? _Yami shook his head then said _'No there can never be someone like you'._ With that said Yami started to pack his briefcase, and then once finished he headed towards the double doors out his office then had returned to his mansion in his personal limo for when he didn't feel like driving in the mornings. When he was walking towards his mansion (imagine however you wan't)he started thinking of his children and how happy he was that he still had them, and even though he couldn't have his beloved anymore, he still had the miracles they created together. With a happy sigh Yami entered his mansion, waiting for what tommorow held in store for him.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Please comment, and look out for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Rika- 4 Mic- 14 Yuugi- 26 Mai- 30 Bakura- 29

Tomi- 7 Jake- 13 Yami- 29 Teana-27 Mana- 25

**Ch.2- Phone Call**

* * *

><p><strong> 3 Months Later<strong>

The morning wen't along as usual. Yami being the first one up and dressed, went to go wake his children. The first room he came upon was his youngest and only daughter Rika. He gently shook her and a few seconds later she opened her eyes that were crimson like Yami's but wide like her mother's. She had long ebony hair with a single golden band on the left side of her face. She gave her daddy a heart warming smile and hug then went downstairs into the dining room. The next room was of his youngest son Tomi. Again, he gently shook the boy untill he awoke. His eyes were amethyst, and hair was black with crimson tips. The boy prepared for school then joined his sister to have breakfest. Next was his second eldest son Jake. This one was a little more troublesome to wake than his other siblings. Knowing this Yami picked up one of Jake's tennis shoes and held it to his nose. Within seconds Jake's eyes snapped open without warning then gave a yell of disgust. With a grin on his face Yami approached the room of his eldest son Mic. He wasn't surprised to see his son already dressed in a ready to leave. Mic had amethyst eyes that were slighty narrowed like Yami's, and his hair was identical to Yuugi's but was shaped as sharp as his father. They made their way to join their family, and to begin their day.

* * *

><p><strong>In Class<strong>

'Good morning class' Yuugi said 'Good morning sensei!' the class responded in harmony. 'Today we're going to have class vote.' Yuugo said, then heard claps from his class. He waited patiently for the students to settle down then spoke once more. 'You guys are going to pick what type of project you all want. So does anyone have some ideas?' Hands shot up like rockets, and Yuugi was happy to have his student so excited about a prodject. But then his eyes fell upon Jake and saw just how un-interested he was. Missing his first chance to talk to the boy on the first day, he wasn't going to let it slide this time. When everyone finally came upon the decision to have a prodject about their family the school bell rung signaling lunch for the class. While everyone was walking out the door Yuugi stopped Jake in his tracks. 'Jake we need to have a talk.' Yuugi said in a gentle but serious voice. When they were alone Yuugi asked the first question. 'Jake is there something you need to tell me?' when the boy did not answer, Yuugi had asked another question. ' Is there anything troubling you, or is their something wrong in the way I'm teaching?' he asked trying to find what problem was. After five minutes of silence from Jake, Yuugi had let him leave. He went on his labtop to find a phone number, he scrolled down the last names 'Sennen Sennen Sennen Se- ah got it.' He said. He dialed the work phone number, and was greeted by a female voice. '_Sennen Incorperation, how can I be of service?'_ the voice said in a buissness tone making Yuugi feel awkard. '_Y_-_Yes I'm Yuugi Mutou, Yami Sennen's son's teacher' _he said trying to sound more confident. _'Yes' _was her only reply before calling her boss then connecting Yuugi's and the other's calls together.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked!<p>

Read next chapter cause things get heated ;


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guyz, thx 2 a comment made, it seems I put a Jason and a Jake. Well to clarify, his name it Jake sorry 4 the confusion:(

Well anyway...let's begin!

**Ch.3- Meeting on Bad Circumstances**

* * *

><p><strong>Phone Calls<strong>

_'Hello, is this ?'_ asked a voice. '_Yes, and this?'_ Yami asked curiously._ 'I am Mutou,Yuugi a teacher for your sons Jake and Mic.'_ Yuugi said stiffly, a liitle nervous to be talking to someone so important, but this was about his student so he started to shake off his nervous behavior. _'What is it you want?'_ Yami said in an unfriendly voice. He had, had calls from teachers ''involving'' all his children in order to get dates. Yami was going to threaten this teacher if he got the answer he expected. _'I apologize if I called at a bad time ?' _Yuugi said hearing the agitation in the buisness man's voice. Yami was a little thrown back but figured the teacher had a plan by acting nice. _'Again what is it you wan't from me?'_ Yami said annoyance growing. Yuugi started to feel uncomfortable and a little angry for the man's tone. _'There is no need for that tone .'_ Yuugi letting the anger slip from his voice. Yami had, had enough, but before he could speak again the teacher spoke up _' I did not call to fight but to talk about Jakes behavior.'_ Yuugi said in a more calmer voice. Yami was wary of beliving this person but allowed him to continue._ ' your son hasn't been engaging in any class dicussions, or showed any interests in my class, and refuses to talk to me about it.'_ Yuugi said. Yami was surprised by this, he would have to talk to his son when he got home. Before he could say a word one of his doors opened revealing his secretary. ', your meeting starts in five minutes' she said before she was dismissed by Yami. Going back to his phone call he said _' it seems that I have a meeting, is there a chance to dicuss this matter later on today?'_ Yami said to the teacher, not so sure if that was a smart move. Yuugi was unsure about it, but this was about Jake and nothing else. With that in mind, they said to meet at eight when Yami gets off and meet at Burger World.

* * *

><p><strong>Burger World<strong>

Yami surprisingly being the first there had ordered french-fries and a coke. When the bell went off in the restraunt,he looked up to see a person with a similar hairstyle to him, and had the most beutiful eyes he had ever seen other than his wife's. He was entranced by those eyes that seemed so much like rare gems. But what struck him was that the person was walking towards him, and sat down on the other side of him. ' I must apologize for my tardiness'. Yami was obviously confused untill it struck him _this_ was the teacher. 'I'ts alright I got here to early anyway.' He said. 'But about this issue with Jake, as I said it is about his behavior towards me' Yuugi said getting down to buissness. 'Does he mis-behave in other classes aswell?' Yami asked. 'No apparently it's just mine, I do not know what I've done to upset him. Even on the first day he was like this' Yuugi sighed then leaned on his hand supported by the table. Yami couldn't help but give a little chuckle, this teacher was to cute. 'I will talk to him tonight' Yami said trying to sound serious. 'Is there anything else I need to know?' Yami asked gaining some composure back. 'Well the class voted on a prodject to do a report on their families and I was hoping...' ' That I would make sure he did it?' finishing the sentence for Yuugi. Yuugi blushed and nodded his head, he couldn't help but think of the man as hot, but he had to fight this thought. A man like this was definitly happily married with kids. Yami couldn't help the smile on his face when he watched Yuugi blushing. He wanted to get to know this adorable person. 'Well it seems we have come to an agreement thank-you for seeing me' Yuugi said getting up. Yami knew if he let him go, it would be long time before he saw him again, so he took a chance of ''now or never''. 'Yami, you can just call me Yami' Yuugi was surprised by this statement but said. 'Then I may ask you do the same with me.' Yuugi said with a beutiful smile. With that smile Yami knew he had to take this chance or he'd regret it.'Yuugi' he said. Yuugi turned his attention to the man before him. 'If possible would you like to go out sometime?' Yami had asked as he awaited the other's response.

* * *

><p>Don't you just hate cliffhangers cause I know I do. That's why I did it :p<p>

What will Yuugi say? How will he react? and why aren't my nachos done yet? Let's find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guyz sorry this took awhile but...yea that's pretty much it :

**Ch. 4- You have a what?**

* * *

><p><strong>Burger World<strong>

To say this was a shocker to Yuugi could only be answered by saying... well duh. Yami waited patiently, but he was so nervous it was practically stamped on his face. Yuugi was somewhat glad the man was not trying to make fun of him, but there was something off to him. 'Yami are you not married'? Yami's face suddenly wen't down, which was unexpected by the other. 'My wife died two-years ago'.He said in a whisper. Yuugi eyes widedend at what he had just done. 'I did not mean to bring back any painful memories Yami.' Yuugi said sincerily. Yami had put on a little smile that barely reached his eyes. Upon seeing that smile, a pang of guilt and mixed emotions came to him. He wanted to see this widow have a genuine smile, and the only way was to find love for him, he just didn't know if he was the one to do it. Well, you'll never know unless you try...right? 'Yami' Yuugi said gaining the full attention of the said other. 'Is that offer still on the table'? Yuugi asked in a slight playful voice trying to uplift the mood again. Yami was a little taken back and light started coming back into his eyes with his smile widening. Yuugi couldn't help but blush. Yami gave a nod as the reply. They set up when Yami would pick Yuugi up, and go out on Sunday. Yami had told Yuugi that their first date would be a surprise. When the arrangments were done Yuugi left to go home while Yami remained at the restraunt. He couldn't help but smile at his up-coming date with the teacher, but he was also saddend if it was okay. He shook his head, knowing Heba would punch him if she could if he didn't find someone and be happy. With that thought he left the restraunt, then headed for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>

Yami was having a good day so far. He took his kids to the park, movies and then to Burger World. Right now his kids were downstairs where they just started to watch ''SpongeBob SquarePants The Movie''. Yami came down in black dress-pants and shoes, with a black dress shirt and crimson tie. Rika smiled at her daddy and said 'Daddy you look pwetty' cutely . 'It's handsome for boys and pretty for girls Rika' said her brother Jake. Mic raised an eyebrow and questioned 'Why are you dressed so fancy, were we supposed to go somewhere?' 'No, I have a date tonight' he said without thinking. The whole room got quiet all of a sudden. 'Is that a good thing Daddy'? Rika said breaking the silence. He answered 'It could be and maybe it can't' he answered truthfully. 'It defenitly is not a good thing' Jake said rasing his voice. 'You don't even know who it is Jake' Yami said. 'It doesn't matter they're all the same dad'. 'Well I can asure you this one is not, and what did I say about placing names on people you have never met before'? Jake grumbled then recited 'Unless I meet everyone in this world, do not pass judgements that I don't want on me either'. 'Good, now I gotta go pick him before I'm late' 'Him'? came Mic's voice again. 'Yes, _him_ and I got to go pick _him_ up before _I'm_ late' Yami said rushing. 'At least give us a hint on who it is dad' Jake said in a fake whiny voice. He was relunctant to say it was their teacher so just settled for 'It's someone you two know very well, and see almost everyday' he said than wen't out the door. That had surprised Jake and Mic greatly, they tried to figure out who it was while the other two had gone back to the movie. Upon going over his father's word Mic came to a conclusion, and told Jake his thoughts. When heard, Jake eyes widened then said 'No way'.

* * *

><p>What could Mic have come up with? He can't be <em>that<em> smart...can he?

Find out what happens next... C-ya;}


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took awhile :1

**Ch.** **5- Putting the Pieces Together**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mansion<strong>

* * *

><p>'Come on you don't seriously think that, do you Mic'?asked Jake. 'Well think about it. We know it's an adult, and the only adults we should know are our friends parents which are all married, so it has to be a teacher considering Dad said we see them almost everyday'. Mic said taking in a breath. 'So assuming it is a teacher, who is it'? Jake said thinking of any possible suspects. 'Okay think, if it's someone we see, it must be one of our teachers cause Dad only knows them including the principal.' Mic said. 'So that narrows it down to...ten teachers combining ours together' Jake said while thinking intently. 'No. eight, cause Dad never met the two new ones ' Mic said.'Well Dad did say which teachers of ours he definitly didn't like'. Jake said. 'Who'? Mic said impatiently. 'Theirs Mr. Hanson, Miss Holly,Mr. Clark, ' Jake said while counting his fingers. 'And I think Mr.B and aswell'. 'So theirs only four he would have taken out tonight, and I think I got a pretty good idea who it is'. Mic said coming to a realization. 'Who'? Jake said completely in the dark. 'Think. Theirs only four teachers, and only one has something special about them'. Mic said in a hinting voice. It only took Jake five seconds to figure it out. But then his face suddenly darkend. 'And what are we going to do about this'? he said with his face down. 'We do what we've always done with anyone who tries to mess up our family, we crush them'. Mic said with a toneless voice. 'But what if we're wrong'? Jake asked. 'It makes no difference, if we're right or if we were wrong, they are all the same wanting money or getting rid of us'. 'But Dad said not to judge people' Jake said. 'Well Dad isn't here now is he'? Mic said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi's Home<strong>

At his house Yuugi was getting ready for his date with Yami. Once done he was wearing black pants that hugged his legs with black boots that barely touched his knees, along with a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest on top. When Yuugi was just about to reach for his keys when a hand snatche it. 'And where is my baby brother going out tonight dressing all fancy'? asked a man with wild snow white hair, pale skin and sharp blue eyes. 'None of your buisness Kura'. Yuugi said reaching for his keys. 'Yuugi' he said in a warning voice. Yuugi sighed then said,'I'm going on a date tonight'. Bakura's sharp eyes narrowed giving a threatning look. 'No your not'. he said then walked off from Yuugi's bedroom to the living room. 'Excuse me what did you just say'? Yuugi said not beliving what he was hearing. 'I said no. I don't know anything about this person, hell I don't even know if it's a man or a woman' he said. 'He's a man and his name is Yami' answered Yuugi. While going back and forth about his date there was a knock at the door. When Yuugi opened it he suddenly froze in that spot just staring at the man in front of him. But the same could be said about Yami, he took in Yuugi's appearence then just rested on those amazing amethyst orbs, while Yuugi was just mesmerized by the crimsom fires of Yami's eyes. It was a good long minute before they were snapped back into reality by Bakura stepping in front of Yuugi. 'I'm sorry that you've wasted your time in coming here but Yuugi wont be going out with you tonight or better yet never, Bakura said before he rudely slammed the door in Yami's face. It took a momemt to register what event just took place for both Yami and Yuugi. Yuugi went up to Bakura who was now on the couch. 'Bakura what is your problem'? Yuugi demended more than asked. 'He's not right for you' he said 'Oh you know what is'? Yuugi said. 'Your not going out with this guy and that's final' Bakura said then sat down turning on the t.v. Yuugi was livid. Before Bakura could react, he snatched his keys from him, and walked out out the door after grabbing his wallet. 'Yami unless you want rescedule that date I suggest with leave-' 'YUUGI' Bakura roared. 'now' he said finishing his sentence. Before Bakura could open the door the two were already hightailing it out of there. Bakura had watched them drive away then said 'Yuugi S. Mutou if you think this is over then you and your little boyfried got another thing coming' he said then went back into the house and waited for Yuugi to return.

* * *

><p>Thx 4 the comments guyz hoped U liked this chapter took awhile to finish cause I was sick (!- -)

but had to finish before I passed out.

Please comment and add advice if possble Thx!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry it's been awhile guyz I've been 'grounded' then after was my B-day!

Enjoy the chapter:)

**Ch. 6- Boyfriends?**

* * *

><p><strong>Yami &amp; Yuugi<strong>

'Why do I get the feeling this going to be a memorable date'? Yami said playfully. Yuugi giggled then replied 'Maybe your dates' big brothers' never chased you before'. Yami chuckled then stopped when they reached their destination. 'Yami you didn't have to take me here, it's seems a little to expensive' Yuugi said looking at the restaurant. 'It's not that much' he said 'Yami theirs a valet I think this counts as expensive' Yuugi argued. When the valet took the car, they entered the establishment. It only took Yami to say his name for them to be immediatly seated. 'Yami this view is so beutiful' Yuugi said. Yami had booked an isolated table on the terrace where they could see the lights of the buildings and moving cars at night. But Yami was looking at the view of the person in his presense, and without thinking he whisperd 'yes you are' only to smack himself mentally thinking how cliche he sounded and hoped his date didn't hear. Yuugi was fighting down a blush after what the other said, he was thankful when the waiter came. 'Is their anything I can get you sirs'? 'Yes I want crab meat with butter, and water' Yami said. 'For you sir'? he said to Yuugi. 'Fish with some calimari and a water aswell' he replied. 'Anything for your appetizers'? 'Salad with Thousand Island for me' Yami said 'Salad with Ranch' Yuugi said. The waiter nodded then left to get their orders. Yami there's been something I've wanted to ask you' Yuugi said looking Yami in the eyes. 'Why did you ask me out'? 'Yami looked a little taken back by the question, but answered none the less. 'Well the first time I saw you it was actually because you were adorable' Yami said. Yuugi eyes casted a look of dispointment and looked down 'oh' he said. 'But then I wanted to ask you out because your a caring non-material person'. Yuugi looked up and met Yami's eyes once more. 'And how do you know I am'? he said playfully. 'Well you talked to me about my son and I could tell by your eyes and voice you really care about him and your students. Also by the way you never came on to me, and argued about this restaurant I'd say your not interested in money'. Yami said. 'It sounds like a test'. Yuugi said 'Well I guess you passed' Yami said with a smirk. By the time their appetizers arrived it became more and more easier for them to talk to eachother, as if they'd known eachother for years.

* * *

><p><strong>Park<strong>

'The park'? asked Yuugi. 'Yep, I hope you dont mind it's just after dates I always wanted to walk around but they were all against it, they either wanted to go to another expensive place, go to my home, or go to their's and 'sleepover'' Yami said sadly. Yuugi, seeing this grabbed his hand then said 'Then what are we waiting for, or are you gonna stand there till morning'? he said playfully. Yami smirked than they began walking hand in hand. The park was stunningly beutiful, the moon was wasn't out but the stars reflected off the lake making it seem to glow. The lamposts were alined to show the path for the night walkers. Yami and Yuugi were just walking in comfortable silence fully satisfied with eachothers company. When about ten minutes passed they reached a bench then relaxed for a bit. 'Maybe I should start coming to the park more often' Yuugi said looking at the lake. 'Maybe we should come together'? Yami suggested. Yuugi looked at him then nodded 'I would like that'. Yami was happy to know this meant that this wasn't their last date together. When it started to get even later than expected they went back to the car, and headed for Yuugi's house, even if the white haired monster was obviously in waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi's House<strong>

When they arrived at Yuugi's house the lights were still on. 'I guess Bakura's not gonna let this up I see' Yuugi said looking at his house. 'Will he be a problem'? Yami asked a little concerned. 'Sadly yes but give him time, he'll break down' he reassured. 'I really enjoyed our date Yami' Yuugi said 'So did I, when do you our next will be'?. 'Well the Thankgiving holidays are coming up in a few days, we can have some dates then'. Yuugi suggested. 'Yeah, and you have to meet my other kids' Yami said. 'Why'? he asked 'Well I want to show my family who my boyfriend is' Yami replied. 'Boyfriend?... I like how that sounds' Yuugi said smiling. 'Well if I'm meeting your kids, then you have to meet my grandfather and sister'. Yuugi said 'That's fine with me' Yami said with a smile. 'I better go, the later I am the more Bakura will yell. Bye Yami ' Yuugi said before he made his way to his house. The next thing heard was a whole lot of yelling, before Yami left for his own home.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mansion<strong>

Yami walked into his house to see his kids still up. 'What are you guys doing up, go upstairs and go to bed'. Yami said. The two youngest ran as fast as they could up the stairs while the other two stayed on the couch. 'Did I not make myself clear'? Yami said getting angrier. Jake visibly flinched, and Mic was calm, at least outside he was. They knew it wasn't wise to get on their father's bad side. 'Yes sir' Jake said, and stood up along with Mic. 'Mic stay here, Jake go upstairs' Yami ordered. Jake didn't need to be told twice and ran up the stairs. 'Mic give me an explenation and it better be a good one, you all have school tomorrow and it's almost 1:30 in the morning'. 'If you get to do whatever you want why cant we'? Mic said head casted down. 'What are you talking about'? Yami said genuinelyconfused. 'Your dating one of our teachers' aren't you'? Mic said. Yami was surprised but answered truthfully 'Yes, I am' he said 'and it's Mr. Mutou isn't it'? Yami wasn't completely surprised when his son said this, he was quite sharp and observant dispite his age. There was a short pause but it felt like an eternity for Mic. Upon hearing his father's response he literally froze when he heard the simple word 'Yes'.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh, I guess there's no more mystery to be discovered.<strong>

**I wonder how the kids will treat Yuugi at school? But on the bright side Thanksgiving is near:]**

**Comment and give advice, Thx 4 reading and enjoy _your _holidays!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been like 4ever guyz:(

But here it is, Enjoy!

**Ch. 7- I Think...**

* * *

><p><strong>So Far<strong>

After Yami told Mic the truth, he told Jake aswell. Needless to say they were not happy. Since they came back to school their attitude towards Yuugi change. Mic did his assignments but ignored Yuugi like he didn't exist. While on the other hand Jake made pranks on Yuugi and never did any work. Yuugi had asked for explanations, but they never said a thing. He gave Jake warning after warning or he would be suspended. Yuugi had called Jake and Mic after school to talk about their behavior once more, and if that didn't work he would have to tell Yami as a last resort.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

'Okay, would you two please tell me what I've done to upset you' pleaded Yuugi. 'What, dating our dad isn't a good enough reason'? said Jake. ''So that it. I thought so'' thought Yuugi. 'Well I never thought it was an issue' said Yuugi, 'Well it is to us, what makes you think I want to be taught by someone who kisses up to my dad' yelled Jake. 'I really like your father Jake, and if you like someone wouldn't you want to get to know about them'? said Yuugi. Jake stayed silent. 'Mic I havent heard your thoughts yet, what do you think'? 'Ha you want to know I think? Well I think your a teacher who has no life and want's to ruin ours. I think no one would ever want to date you so you became a teacher. And I think your nothing but a waste of space and cant offer my dad a thing, that's what I think!' yelled Mic. Yuugi was speechless, it was like he had lost his voice. Mic rolled his eyes then said 'Come on Jake I think we're done here'. 'Yeah' Jake said. They walked out the classroom, to their driver who waited outside.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mansion<strong>

Jake and Mic returned home, and were about to head up to their rooms untill Yami stopped them. 'Why are you two late'? asked Yami. 'We got caught up with talking to our friends, sorry dad' Mic said. 'Alright, go upstairs and do your homework' he said as he went downstairs. 'Mic, do you think Mutou-sensei will tell dad'? asked Jake. 'Who know's, but if he does all we have to do is deny it' Mic said. 'Kids I'm going out for awhile, Mic you're in charge!' Yelled Yami before he walked out the door. 'Where do think he's going'? asked Jake. 'Where else, to that home-wrecker' Mic said with a glare, then went to his room aswell as Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi's House<strong>

Yuugi went straight to his room, when he got home. He tried not to let Mic's words get to him, but it wasn't working. He figured it had something to do with their late mother and they thought he was taking Yami from them, but those words cut him deep. He calmed down and went downstairs to read a book. But before he made it to the living room there was a knock at the door. He looked out the side and saw it was Yami, and he smiled slightly. He opened the door and was greeted by a bouqet of flowers. 'Flowers for my little one' Yami said. 'Thank you Yami' Yuugi said then kissed Yami. He froze at what he did. 'Oh, Yami I'm sorry I didn-'. He was cut off when Yami kissed him. Yuugi was surprised but began to kiss back, but soon the need for air kicked in so it ended. 'I think I'm going to like doing that' Yami said playfully, and smiled when Yuugi blushed bright red. Yuugi made his way to the kitchen and put his flowers in a vase his friend bought him. He came and saw Yami in the living room. 'No big brother today'? Yami asked. Yuugi giggled and replied 'No he doesn't live here, only visit'. 'You live here by yourself? I thought teachers dont get paid that much' said Yami. 'We dont. I have a roommate, but she's somewhere in South America doing a show right now'. 'A show?'. 'Yeah, she's an assistant for the manager of Mode Fashions, so she gets to be flown around alot' Yuugi said. 'Well while she's out there why dont we go on a date here?' suggested Yami. 'Okay, but can we stay here and watch a movie'? said Yuugi. 'That sounds nice' Yami said with a smile. 'Alright, you pick the movie and I make the popcorn and get the junk food' Yuugi said playfully and went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Australia Airlines<strong>

'Amaira if we dont hurry the jet will leave without us' Aknankanon said. 'Dear please it's our jet it wont leave, now just wait a second. Do you think Yami will like this suit or this one'? Amaira asked. 'The red one now can we go'? hurried Aknankanon. 'Alright, alright dont get your mustache in a twist. Miss I'll take the black suit' said Amaira. 'But I said the red suit'. 'Yeah that's why I got black one. Now let's go before we're late' she said then walked away. 'I've been saying that the whole time' Aknankanon said under his breath as he followed after his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi's House<strong>

Yami picked out the scary movie ''Jeepers Creepers''. Yuugi was trying to watch it but closed his eyes and coverd his ears for the suspenceful parts. He opened his eyes when curiosity got the better of him. 'Dont walk anywhere just stay there' Yuugi kept saying in mumbles. When the creature appeared and the sound boomed Yuugi jumped and hid his face in Yami's shoulder. 'Okay how about we watch a different movie' suggested Yami. 'No it's okay'. 'Yuugi your to scared to watch it'. 'I-it's okay as long as I'm not alone it's okay' said Yuugi. Yami smiled, then wrapped his arms around Yuugi, while he was now fully in his lap and face still in Yami's shoulder. When the movie ended Yami looked down to see Yuugi asleep. 'Yuugi you can be full of suprises sometimes' he whispered. Yami stayed there but eventually fell asleep like his little campanion, unaware of the surprises tommorow held for them both.

* * *

><p>Took awhile but so worth it.<p>

Okay to be honest, most likely I will always imprevise and never plan, I write what comes to me.

And planning it on paper is not my forte, tried before and ended up deleting the story b4 you guyz saw it (except one person).

But anyway please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guyz hop U had a awesome NEW YEARS!**

**Ch. 8- Truth is Out**

* * *

><p><strong>Bakura<strong>

**'Kura you need to leave Yuugi's love life alone' said Ryou. '_How can I be interfering when there isn't one?' _Bakura countered. 'Oh really? Then why do Yuugi call me on Monday and tell he had a new boyfriend'? asked Bakura's husband. _'He's what'! _he yelled in the phone so loud Ryou had to pull it away. Bakura had been on his way to Yuugi's house to talk about the plans with their sister for Thansgiving. '_When the hell did he get a boyfriend without my permission'? _Bakura continued while yelling. 'First, he said they became boyfriends on Sunday. And two, Yuugi does not need your permission for anything he is a grown man and a responsible at that' Ryou said. 'And dont cause trouble for Yuugi when you get there Kura, cause if you do, you and the couch are going to become best friends again.' Ryou added before he hung up. 'Right no interfering, I have a right to know who he's dating'. Bakura grumbled as he pulled up in Yuugi's driveway. ''Huh, who else is here''? he thought as he saw the other car. Bakura used his key to get in and searched for Yuugi in the living room. He didn't expect the scene in front of him, but once registered he yelled 'What The Hell Is This'? **

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...with Yuugi<strong>

**Yuugi awoke and felt strangely relaxed. he lifted his head and met a pair of deep crimson eyes. 'Well good morning' Yami said. Yuugi only nodded his head, before realization just struck. 'Oh Yami I'm so sorry I kept you here' Yuugi said becoming frantic. Yami could only smile as the school teacher started to ramble, and put his hands on Yuugi's shoulders to get him to look in his eyes. 'Yuugi it's okay relax, I'm the one who fell asleep and decided to stay it's not your fault'. Yami said trying to calm the boy. They looked into eachother's eyes and their gap started to close. Yami leaned down even more untill he reached Yuugi's lips. Yuugi closed his eyes and started to love the new feeling. Yami licked Yuugi's bottom lip to ask for entrense and was glad it was granted. He could barely describe his sensation, but to sum up Yuugi tasted like the sweetest form of vanilla. For Yuugi it was like he was intoxicated, Yami tasted like an exotic spice. They were so wrapped into eachpther they didn't hear the door open and close, the foot step, or see the tyrant looking at them, But they did something that got their full attention 'What The Hell Is This'?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mansion<strong>

**A taxi drove up in front of the mansion and two people stepped out. 'Oh I can't wait to see my son and grandchildren' said Amara happily. 'Well let's not waste time by just looking at the door' Aknankanon said. They walked up to the front door and opened it with a key. They went inside and started to look around. 'It hasen't changed thart much, but I must say it seems more inviting them what we use to have' said Amara. Just hen two foot steps were heard going down the stairs. 'Where's dad'? asked Jake, where do you think off with that no good teacher, Mr. Mutou is only usung dad by making dad like him, and so far it's working' Mic said. Amara and Aknankanon looked at each other confused. When the two boys came into the living room they saw their grandparents 'Grandma' said Mic 'Grandpa'? said Jake. 'Hey kids'! Amara and Aknankanon said together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi's House<strong>

**'What The Hell Is This'? roared Bakura. Yuugi and Yami quikly stood up like the couch was suddenly on fire. 'K-Kura calm-' Yuugi started to say. 'Dont you _Kura _me and dont you even dare tell me to calm down' he said dangerously, still never leaving Yami's eyes. 'You better give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you right now'? Bakura said, just itching to tear this guy's mouth off for kissing Yuugi, or for even talking to him. 'Because he's my boyfriend' Yami said flatly but still wary of Bakura. Bakura's eyes grew wide then growled 'The hell you are'. Yuugi became angry at this point, 'Bakura I am not a child anymore, you will not tell me who I can and cant date' Yuugi said. Bakura walked up to Yuugi and said 'Oh really cause the way acting is like a child, so Im going to treat you like one'. Now Yami was angry, 'Look I dont know what I did to ever make you not like me but whatever it was, right now it's irrevalant.' 'Oh dont get me wrong I've never seen you, but I know when someone isn't good enough for my brother' stated Bakura. 'Oh so now I'm not good enough? Who the hell do you think you are? You cant control his life' Yami said or rather yelled. 'You know what I just got a great idea' Bakura said before he went to the other phone and dialed a number. '_Hello?' _asked a female voice 'Hey sis it's Bakura, I got some news for you, so fly out as soon as possible'. '_And for what may I ask'?_ she asked. Yuugi was hoping he wouldn't tell their sister. 'Something's going on with Yuugi I think you want to know' he said hinting. The woman's voice became serious '_What is it? Is it bad'?_ she asked. 'No it seems he's got a new boyfriend, and didn't tell us' Bakura said looking at Yuugi's wide eyes. '_He What'? _the woman yelled then said _'I'll be there by tomorrow night, and this whole thing better be explained' _she said then hung up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was somethin'<strong>

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter **

**Review and give advice, C-ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guyz sorry for the wait but everytime I read a chap. it just looked so long nd I got realllly lazy.

*some1 throws chair at me*

*Thats no excuse!*

Ok ok I deserved that, so lets get crakin!

**Chapter 9- Murder in my Eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>At Yuugi's House <strong>

**'How could you'? Yuugi started but became at a loss for words. 'It's for your own good, like I said your actin' like a child, I'm gonna treat you like one untill you grow up!' Bakura said. 'I don't think Yuugi's the one acting like a child' Yami said. 'And who the fuck are you? No one gives a fuck what you think!'. Bakura started to raise his voice. 'Your not welcomed in this house, or in my brother's life so get your skinny ass out or I'll kick it out!' he continued. 'I'll leave because I'm not gonna fight with a man with a mental compacity of a seven year old! wait I take that back because my _seven year old son_ has better sense than you'! Yami yelled before he turned to Yuugi. 'I'll call you tomorrow' he said then briefly kissed Yuugi on the lips. 'You touch him again I'll rip your tounge out and make sure you wont be able to talk to him again' Bakura said in a low dangerous tone. Yami was frightend for split second before he glared at Bakura then started to leave. 'Yami wai-' Yuugi started but was cut off by Bakura 'Dont you even say his name, or see him again do you understand me'? he said threatingly.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mansion<strong>

**Yami had arrived home and was still livid as once he left Yuugi's. 'Yami'? said a voice that was familiar to him. 'Mother'? he said then walked to the family area were he saw his parents sitting watching televsion with the kids. His mother got up and started hugging him hard, making his face turn from red to purple. 'Amaira your killing our only son, and were not having another if you do' his father said in a amused voice. She turned to glare half-heartely at her husband then turned back to her son. Yami smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. His mother frowned and gave a concerned look before saying 'Children go upstairs for a minute and wait for dinner to be called'. There were awws from the little ones before they left upstairs, and the bigger ones relunctantly leaving aswell. 'Now tell me what's got you so upset' she said as she sat them both down on the love seats. Yami sighed knowing he could never hide anything from his mother even if he tried, then started from the beginning when he got a phone call from a certain teacher.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miami Airport<strong>

**'Mai, Yuugi's a big boy now, he doesn't need you and Bakura breathin' down his throat for every action he does' a man said to his wife. Mai looked at him like he completely lossed his marbles, funny because he was thinking the same about her at the moment. All Yuugi did was get a boyfriend which he thought was a miracle with his overprotective, and he means _overprotective _siblings. 'We dont know anything about this jackass, whats his name? where does he live? how the fuck old is he? what if he's just luring my baby brother to his bed, and has a weird fetish that can scar him? Huh?' She screamed making everyone look at her like she was a mad woman. 'Look what's already happened, Yuugi had a _boyfriend_' she said the word with gritted teeth 'and he hid it from us. The guy has already began to twist his mind into keeping secrets from us, what else is he doing to him'? her mind started to think of the possibilities that could have happened to him already, and every thought made her face seem to hide in the shadows. _Flight for Domino, Japan ready for boarding, repeat. Flight for Domino, Japan ready for boarding. _Mai stood up then said in an emotionless tone 'Let's go' then walked up to the desk getting in the front of the line when people started to back away from her when they murder in her eyes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha ha<strong>

**Ha ha ha!... (nervous as hell laugh) w-who's afraid of Mai? caauussse I'm not.**

***Yea right* said some1 in audiece**

**Who said it? I bet it was U same 1 who threw that chair aren't ya?**

***Throws bottle at me, then charges at m-***

_**Computer Down**_


End file.
